


Just Paint It

by Rumoris



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing one is hard, let's buy two instead. Also painting flames on its wings would be pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Paint It

“I told you, nope, absolutely nope. I’m not going to give any silver credits for this,” Takeru fumed and he was slowly starting to lose his calm and that infamous, smiling mask. His patience was running out as they debate went on ever since they arrived to the small hobby shop.

“But it would look so cool!” Arata told him, taking up the red and orange enamel paints from the shelf, wearing a wide grin on his face. The shop had way too many colours to choose from, almost four different shades for each main colour. Even plain gold had metallic, antique and clear variations.

“Arata, no!” However, as soon as the red head held the paint to his eye level, Takeru snatched away the tiny red paint container. “Don’t make me repeat myself. No flames on my LBX. I asked you to help choosing one colour, not to tell me how to paint a Van Gogh pattern on them.”

“Come on! Don’t be like this!” he reached out for the stolen container.

“This is for war time, not for a tournament. I told you, I don’t want gaudy LBXs.”

“This didn’t stop you from putting a cat head on your units, though,” Arata snickered, but decided to put back the paint in the end.

“Design choices and painting are two different things. Besides it’s my trademark.” The remark seemed hit the nail on the head as Takeru glanced over at the various modelling tools refusing to show his obvious fluster.  While he hardly ever shown it, he hated the negative sounding comments that his vampire cat units got from other players, and sometimes his own platoon members.

Arata seemed to think about something as he watched Takeru’s profile.

“Then let’s just paint black flames on it.” He said, with less force this time.  
“Arata, no.” Takeru groaned again. “It’s going to be dark green and end of discussion.”

“Hmpfh. Whatever you say, but don’t blame me when Harness gets owned even by Porton.”

The Harness student saw through him almost immediately. 

And just like always, Takeru had to admit that proper reasoning just doesn’t work with Arata, especially when he gets too invested in something.

Not like it ever did. 

In the end, just like always, he gave in. It was extremely hard to argue with his overexcited companion.

“Let’s make a deal. If you manage to get through at least ten missions without breaking Dot Blastrizer, then we can talk about you getting some extra design elements on it.” He looked Arata in the eye, then continued. 

”But the moment Sakuya has to do any serious repairing, you have to start over. Deal?”

“Hey, that’s pretty unfair especially from you.” 

Even Arata knew that surviving ten missions was impossible even with the specs Dot Blastrizer got from the mechanics., but maybe that was the trick of this deal. Its impossible nature urged Arata to take better care of his own LBX.

“Think of it as a challenge,“ Takeru gave him a confident smile, then patted Arata on the back.

“I think I deserve more for that achievement. An ice cream at least.”

Takeru gave a short answer, “First reach it, then we can talk about the possible prizes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why the mechanic nerd and the simple nerd shouldn't be left alone in a modelshop.


End file.
